


Everything

by heeroluva



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after certainly didn't go the way Kent expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/gifts).



Kent awoke slowly, luxuriating in the warmth of the body he was pressed up against. It wasn’t often that he wasn’t woken by his alarm, and he let himself savor the moment.

The dip of the bed behind him made Kent stiffen, eyes snapping open as a body slid under the sheets beside him. This wasn’t just some random one night stand that he’d accidentally fallen asleep after. It wasn’t even his first threesome. It was Jack that Kent was curled around, and Bits who was pressing up against him, hand tentatively resting over Kent’s hip.

There was no way that Bits couldn’t feel the tension in his frame, and Kent forced himself to relax, half wondering if he should move away from Jack. Jack had been his again for a span of hours last night, and Kent had feasted like a starving man, gorging himself on memories that would just remind himself how much of a fuckup he really was when it came to Jack.

“Good morning,” Bits murmured in Kent’s ear.

Kent shivered slightly at the roughness that he heard in Bits’ voice, remembering the cause of it, the way that Bits’ lips had been stretched wide around the length of his cock, the way that Jack had fucked into him just the right way that made him lose control and thrust helplessly into the wet warmth of Bits’ mouth, causing him to gag. Kent had tried to apologize, pull back, but Jack’s next thrust had dragged the air from his lungs, and the way Bits’ fingers had been digging into his hips had told Kent enough about his enjoyment.

And fuck if that memory didn’t make his semi get really interested where it was pressed up against Jack’s ass.

“Morning,” Kent murmured back. Half wishing for a repeat of last night, Kent knew it was better to cut his losses now and leave while he was ahead, not wanting to overstay his welcome. Twisting, Kent laid a kiss on the corner of Bits’ mouth, and sat up, moving to crawl to the end of the bed. He hadn’t meant to stay the night.

Bits’ hand on his wrist stopped Kent, and he paused his movements, looking over his shoulder. Kent took in the tousled blond hair, the way the white hotel sheets pooled at his waist and only seemed to accentuate the red marks and bruises that littered his form. Yeah, Jack totally had a type, but Kent certainly couldn’t find fault in the view.

“Stay,” Bits said beseechingly.

Kent’s eyes jerked to Jack’s sleeping form, still amazed that Jack could apparently sleep through anything. Swallowing thickly and not looking at Bits, Kent said, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” No, he was definitely sure that this was a horrible idea. He shouldn’t have agreed to Bits’s invitation to join them in his hotel after dinner, Kent’s eyes having snapped to Jack’s face, not expecting the welcome he’d found there.

Dinner had been a strange affair, post a 1-1 shootout win where Kent had deked and scored the game winning goal. The invitation to join not just Jack but Bits (who had apparently been in town for the week for a social media conference) hadn’t been expected.

Kent’s relationship with Jack had improved since Jack joined the NHL, Jack seeking him out after their first game against each other (and how fucking strange was that, not playing with Jack on his line, but against him), and since then it had become a normal thing the few times their teams met in the regular season. They even texted.

They never talked about the past.

Through various Twitter conversations and text messages, Bits had also become someone who Kent might say was a friend.

If it had been anyone else at dinner, Kent would have thought that they were trying to seduce him, the way that they’d both kept touching him, the way that Bits had offered Jack a bite of the biggest slice of chocolate cake that Kent had ever seen in his life, before turning his attention to Kent and shoving the fork into Kent’s protesting mouth.

And then when they were leaving, Bits had asked, “Join us tonight?.”

The way that Bits had stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to his mouth had made Kent freeze, wide eyes meeting Jack, who hadn’t seemed surprised or upset. He hadn’t been smiling, but Kent recognized the look and between that and Bits’ pleading eyes, Kent had been helpless to say no.

(Kind of like now, Kent was fighting a losing battle.)

“Please,” Bits said again.

Kent didn’t look at Bits, knowing the puppy dog eyes would do him in. “Bits. It was a good night. Let’s leave it at that.”

“What if I don’t want just one night?” Bits asked, a smile in his voice.

Kent couldn’t help but look at him now, his disbelief overriding his sense of self-preservation. And yeah, maybe Jack wasn’t the only one with a weakness for cute blonds.

Bits laughed, but then suddenly went bashful. “We were hoping—that is—I mean—we talked about—last night—” Bits broke off, flustered, hands going to his red face, flush spreading over his neck and chest.

It would have been endearing if it didn’t make Kent’s heart ache. “Bits, last night was wonderful, amazing, a night to remember, but me and Zimms, it won’t work. I’m not good for him.” It hurt to say the words, but Kent had had a long time to come to terms with that. Mostly. Or not at all.

“That’s not true!” Bits sounded so sure of himself.

“If you knew what I—shit!” Kent broke off, scrubbing his hand over his face. This wasn’t a conversation he want to have in the morning. It wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have ever. Fuck it. “I knew that Jack was taking too many pills, but I never said anything because I thought I was being a good friend. I let myself think that the pills really helped Jack. If I’d said something—if I’d—” Kent broke off and drew a shuddery breath. “Finding Jack on the floor of that bathroom was the worst day of my life.” Kent squeezed his eyes shut because he was _not_ going to cry, but that just made it worse, made the image of Jack’s still form so much more real. Kent jumped when a hand wrapped around his own, not from his right where Bits had been sitting, but his left.

“Kenny—”

That name, no one else called him that, and Kent couldn’t right now. “Please, don’t.”

But Jack ignored him. “—none of it was your fault. You were the only thing keeping me sane most of the time. I’m not sure what I would have done without you.”

Kent’s eyes jerked to Jack’s. Jack’s eyes were still sleep swollen, his stubble growing thick, and Kent hated how attractive he found it.

“It really was an accident—I wasn’t—it wasn’t me being suicidal. I just wanted to stop thinking. And you were a good distraction.”

Kent laughed, a harsh sound that held anything except amusement. He couldn’t do this right now. “Yeah, and once you had your rehab and your therapists, you didn’t need your ‘distraction’ anymore.”

A frown fell across Jack’s features and his fingers tightened around Kent’s wrist, but he didn’t pull away like Kent expected.

“You know that I couldn’t have contact with anyone in rehab.”

“And after? That’s bullshit. You had my number. I texted you.” A truly embarrassing amount of times. “And you never replied.”

“You had your life. You were on your way to winning the Calder. I didn’t want to drag you down.”

Kent makes a disgusted sound. “Did you think to ask? You were my best friend. And you cut me off. I would have traded all of it for one call, one text. I lov—” Fuck, he was not doing this right now. Not when he was in bed with Jack and his fucking _boyfriend_. “I’ve got to go. We have an early practice.” That was a lie, but they didn’t know that.

“Liar,” Bits said, speaking up for the first time since Jack woke up.

Or not. Bits looked rather nonplussed for just hearing another man all but admit his love for his boyfriend.

“We really did have a plan, but the sound you made when you ate that cake, well, I couldn’t help myself. We were supposed to talk first—Jack wanted to—”

“I was ashamed,” Jack said, eyes locked with Kent’s. “You weren’t just a distraction. You saw me at my worst, and I was afraid of what you would think of me. I spent a lot of time hating myself, and I don’t think I could have survived your pity.”

“Pity? Seriously? I never pitied you, Jack. You worked harder than any of the other kids to get to where you were, but all they saw was Bad Bob’s son. They didn’t see the pressure of the legacy. They didn’t see the way that you’d close off, the way that you’d break down in the showers when they were gone. I envied your strength to do what you loved when the pressure of the world weighed you down. You gave me strength when I was terrified.”

“It was the pills,” Jack protested.

“It wasn’t the _fucking_ pills. You made it here without them. The Falconers wouldn’t be in contention for a playoff spot without you. That’s on you.”

“I’ll always be an addict.”

“And I’ll always be an asshole. Your point?”

“I’m selfish. And I want you in my life again as more than the occasional meetup.”

Kent’s eyes moved over to Bits who had been quiet.

Bits saw the question in his eyes, and nodded with a smile. “I got a job offer. In Vegas.”

That took some of the wind out of Kent’s sails. “And I’m convenient.”

“No!” Bits exclaimed. “Well, maybe a little,” he corrected. “But we’ve been talking about this for a while. The job offer happened later, and well, it’s not a bad thing?”

“So this is like a relationship thing that you’re talking about, not just a sex thing?” Kent asked slowly. 

“It can be either or both or neither; it’s your choice, Kenny.”

Jack played dirty pool, trembling fingers cupping Kent’s cheek and leaning in for a closed-mouth kiss. When he pulled away, Bits’ hand was there, turning his head, pressing their mouths together for another kiss.

Despite the past looming over them, despite the fact that Kent knew this could destroy him, all he could say was, “Yes.”

“Yes to which part?” Jack asked.

“Everything,” Kent replied.

The smiles that stretched across both their faces were infectious.

Fuck, if this wasn’t the stupidest thing that he’d ever agreed to, but Kent wanted everything.


End file.
